PPGZ & RRBZ Fallen Angels and Vampires don't mix Or do they?
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: Okay I have two OC's anyways: The RRBZ fled for three years after the PPGZ defeated them, now they're back and want the girls. But thats not all. What happens after the four fallen angels learn that the boys are vampires and vise versa?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello dear readers. In this story I have two characters that I had created with the help of my mother. So yeah.**

**Starr: Hi I'm Rockin Bluebell**

**Me: Who would've thought that was actually a flower? Not me ^^**

**Hotaka: Hi I'm Bluebell's counter part...**

**Me: Say your name!**

**Hotaka: Blackbell.**

**Me: I came up with that name and I was just to, well stumped for names so yeah no judgey D:**

* * *

** Starr's P.O.V**

Hi I'm Starr the fifth sister. I was created after the purple powerpuff girl died. My sisters never told me her name. So I'm the youngest. I get along with all of my sisters but I take part from all of them. I have Kaoru's toughness, Momoko's brains, and Miyako's sweetness. Basically I'm kinda an okay girl. But anyways, it had been three years since we defeated the RRBZ. When they saw they had a fourth sister they obviously felt threatened so they created my counter part. Blackbell. We defeated them like we usually do. After we beat them good they left town for good. We celebrated that night. Yeah we were thirteen so what? We was happy we got them out of our hair. Now we're sixteen and life is goin' good, so to speak. I have gray whitish hair that goes to my mid back. The tips of my bangs where a little bright of my original gray whitish hair, and so was the tips of my hair at the bottom. Momoko had cut he hair to her shoulders, so short I'm still not used to it even after two years of living with it! Miyako had let her curly hair grow to her mid back. Kaoru still had her rat nest of a head she didn't like change except for when I came along. That was the only exception she made to change, oh and the RRBZ leaving. Did I also mention that since I was made from them that I was also a fallen angel? Yup. Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko are all fallen angels. And since they were creating me from scratch they had to use their hair.

At the moment Kaoru and I were playing video games in the living room, dad, or Professor Utonium as the girls often call him came by and put my chocolate milkshake down and Kaoru's strawberry one. "Thanks dad." I said, he smiled since none of the girls thought he liked being called 'Dad' since Ken calls him Professor Untonium all the time. Oh yeah, we wasn't originally born into this house, dad adopted us, except for me since I was originally his.

"You're welcomed Starr." He replied, Kaoru nodded, and he smiled since he knew she was so into the game.

"Ready for this son?" I asked and I made my person stand up from where they were hiding and shoot Kaoru's man.

"What the hell?" She screamed. "How the? What the? Where were you hiding?" She asked.

"In the water tower, but I change my position every time." I said, winking just as the power went out. Miyako and Momoko screamed. We rolled eyes. "Let's go get them." I said, Kaoru nodded and we went up the stairs and grabbed a flash light on the way. We went to Miyako's room and there she was under her sheets like when we were thirteen.

"B-Behind you Starr!" She shouted I turned around and went pale. How in God's name could they be back. But they were different. Way different. I studied them more closely. And Blackbell smiled.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"In your dreams." I replied. "Kaoru get Miyako out of here and if it comes down to it..." I trailed off. I heard Momoko scream. "And got to Momoko's next hurry!" I yelled she nodded and tugged Miyako after her. Boomer and Butch followed them. "What are you doing here Blackbell?" I asked.

"We came for you, and your sisters." He said.

"Revenge?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled sending chills down my back.

"No no...We want you to be our mates." He said.

"Hell no." I said. I knew what he meant. He was a vampire, I read to much vampire books, sue me. I began running down the hallway and saw my sisters running away. I ran past Butch, Boomer, and Brick. I caught up with them.

"We're gonna have to split up." Momoko said, tugging Miyako to keep her to keep up.

"And if it comes to it?" I asked, she nodded. We ran outside into the night, it was raining and thundering. Me and Kaoru ran in the opposite direction of Momoko and Miyako. I sent a silent prayer that they would be fine. Blackbell and Butch materialized in front of us and we skidded to a halt. They smirked and I growled. Blackbell took a step towards me and I took a step back, Kaoru did the same. They lunged at us and we dodged. They seemed surprise. We looked at each other and smiled. We jumped backwards, fighting in the rain was my best skill since it meant if we got flung back we would just land in mud. They lunged at us, and hit us. We hit the ground, our hands digging in the mud as the blow made us fly back. They were stronger. We ran at them, and hit them, which didn't effect them. Blackbell grabbed my arms. Butch had Kaoru's arms in his as well.

"Wings activate!" We shrieked which cause confusion to cross their faces, our enormous wings that we hardly ever let out grew from our shoulders and they flew back. The white light went away and Kaoru's lime wings were behind her back and my grayish-white ones were behind mine as well. That bought us some time. They glared and came at us, our wings surround ourselves, and they just hit hard ass steel. Yup, our wings are made out of steel.

"Dammit!" I heard Blackbell shout. I separated them from me and used them to attack him. He hit a tree and went unconscious, Kaoru and I charged at Butch and we double attacked him causing him to hit the same tree and knock out, we were flying, our wings beating lazily we high fived. We heard Miyako and Momoko shriek.

"Wings activate!" We flew towards their cry just in time to see them use their wings as a shield.

* * *

**Me: So I think it might be short, not a 100% sure tho :s**

**Starr: Thank you for not letting us get bit T_T**

**Blackbell: Well you didn't get knocked out!**

***start fighting***

**Me: Guys, stop or I will Hulk up on you :D**

***stop fighting scared***

**Me: Stay tuned :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

_ Miyako's P.O.V_

We was running, and fast. I never thought I could ever run this fast just to be honest. I mean, I'm an okay runner, but compared to Kaoru and Momoko, I usually was left in the dust, sadly. I prayed Kaoru and Starr were alright. I felt someone grab me. "Momoko!" I squeaked.

"Miyako!" She shouted back. I struggled against whoever it was. I wasn't about to give up. No. I kept struggling until they finally spoke.

"Shhh." Boomer said, making me squeak and feeling me with fear that was slowly eating away at me. "I won't hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

"That's a lie!" I screamed with so much venom he let go and I ran back to Momoko. She hugged me and I hugged her, watching Brick who just stood there. I had a feeling that she was looking at Boomer. "I promise that they won't hurt us, Momoko." I whispered. She nodded stiffly. I saw Brick coming closer. "Momoko!" I shouted a warning.

"Miyako!" She shouted.

"Wings activate!" We both shouted. Our wings appeared the baby blue and light pink disappearing and our wings wrapping around each other to create a bigger shield to protect each other. I felt one of them trying to pry open our wings, and it hurt me a lot. I was always weaker than Momoko who looked like she was going through a lot of pain. We both screamed in pain at the same time, causing them to stop.

"What's wrong with them, Brick?!" Boomer shouted.

"I don't know Boomer!" Brick yelled back. We both gasped for air. Whenever people we don't want in tries to get in it hurts, **a lot**.

"Stop trying to get in dammit!" I shouted, still feeling tears go down my cheeks. "It hurts!" I screamed when I felt someone's hand on my wing.

"I'm sorry Miyako!" Boomer shouted. I cried into Momoko's shoulder. "Ah! Kaoru!" We both looked at each other.

"Starr, listen about them crying…" We heard Brick say. We smirked.

"Don't. Ever. Make. Our. Sisters. CRY!" We heard them scream in unison. We heard a loud crash and bang and knew the RRBZs were screwed. We parted our wings a little and saw Kaoru and Starr on the ground, Butch and Blackbell were glaring at their counterparts, Starr was holding her arm. Oh no. We looked at each other. Starr had broken her arm when we were fourteen and the doctor said it could easily be broken again. That's what got me mad. We flew like lightening at Butch and Blackbell, I had grabbed Blackbell and was beating him, vampire or not, he was going down hard. We turned around and face Brick and Boomer. They anime sweat dropped at that moment. We slowly walked towards them, and grabbed them by the throat lifting them up, glaring daggers at them. We looked at each other, then went limp and dropped them crumpling to our knees.

"Leave." We said. We could feel their stares on us.

"Listen, Miy-" Boomer began.

"LEAVE!" I shouted, making me wince from the pain in my wings. Boomer gave me a sympathetic look before placing a hand on Brick and they went to go get their two unconscious brothers and we went over to Kaoru and Starr. I helped Starr up carefully. Momoko slung Kaoru's arm over her shoulder.

"Wings, go." We all said quietly. I felt my back warm up then the heat left. We began walking to the door. The door swung open and we saw the professor. "D-Dad!" Starr said weakly.

"What was that girls? Was that the RRBZ?" He asked, then picked up Starr. Sixteen or not, he put her on his hip and carried her up to her room, her head in the crook of his shoulder, fast asleep. She was always tired after an exhausting fight. He came back down. "What happened? I'm going to kill them for hurting you girls." He said, carrying Kaoru to his lab, with us following. He put her leg in a cast and gave her a crutch, and she got a peed off look on her face.

"Well, you should know after you gave us your milkshakes, which are delicious by the way," She began, " The power went out in the house, we heard Miyako scream and found Boomer and Blackbell in there trying to get her to go with them to make her become Boomer's mate. We later found out that they were vampires after I went to go get Momoko. We beat up Butch and Blackbell and went to help Momoko and Miyako, since we had all activated our wings, and Brick and Boomer made Momoko and Miyako cry and we tried to beat them up but failed, then Miyako went all Bubblevicious on their butts, and beat them up for us." She explained then breathed in a deep breath. "I don't think Tokyo is safe any more Professor." She whispered. "I know they need us, but. We can't just keep living here, beating up the RRBZ and trying to not get our necks snacked on." She said.

"I couldn't agree more." Momoko agreed.

"What about Starr?" I asked and they looked at me confused. "Ya know? She's dating Snake from the GGG, it'll crush them both." I said, and Kaoru scowled.

"I think she'll survive." She said.

"I agree," The professor said, having the same scowl as Kaoru. I looked at Momoko, who sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll understand, Miyako." She said, "Like our parents did after the Professor adopted us. After we told them who we are." She said, and I sighed.

"Okay, Momoko, I believe you." I said, smiling.

"We'll move then." Ken said, we all realized he was there. "What? I can't be sneaky like Starr?" He asked. We all laughed. We saw Starr then, smiling weakly.

"We're moving?" She asked. "Where?" She asked again and the girls, Ken and I all shrugged.

"To America." The professor said.

"America?" She asked and thought about it before smiling. "Sounds like…it'll be a whole new experience." She said. "How you gonna take it Kaoru? You never liked change." She said teasing Kaoru. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"If it means you and the girls are safe, as well as Ken, and the professor, I'll take it okay." She said, Starr nodded. "What about you?" She asked, causing confusion on Starr's face. "What about you and Snake?" She asked and Starr looked at the floor. And I realized she was wearing a cast just then on her arm.

"We just broke up." She said.

"What?!" We all shouted except for Starr. "Why?!" Peach asked.

"He didn't give me a reason, though I think Blackbell was up to it." She said. I sighed, sensing she was really sad. She really did like Snake, but I knew she would get over it, she always did, like Kaoru.

** NEXT WEEK (THE MOVE)**

_Momoko's P.O.V_

I can't believe it. I was standing outside the lab, it was a sunny morning, the girls' boyfriends had come bye to say goodbye. Starr and Snake ended up making up and getting together and right now they was staring into each other's eyes. Kaoru was messing with her boyfriend, Mitch. Miyako and Taka was hugging and crying. Me? I was giving a couple last kisses to Randy. He held my hand and rubbed it against his face and rubbed his hand against my face then dropped it from my face and just held my hand, staring into my eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Momo." He said, and I felt a tear coming to my eye and roll down my cheek which he absently wiped away. He kissed my cheek. "Just now, I'm with you wherever you go, okay baby?" He said, I nodded.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." He said, hugging me.

** No One's P.O.V**

"Oh c'mon Mitch, you know I'll miss you." Kaoru said, hugging her boyfriend, and giving him a pouty face. "I mean I'm not eye candy or anything, I'll possibly be ignored while Momoko, Miyako, and Starr get all the attention from the boys." She said, causing Mitch to laugh.

"Trust me, Kaoru, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever dated, and I'm going to miss you a helluva lot." He said, and Kaoru started to cry, and curled up in his arms. "Shh…It's okay, Kaoru, remember we have video chat, and phone calls, and letters. I'm going to miss you. I love you babe." He said, wiping her tears away. She hugged him back and kissed him.

"I love you to." She said, and he cupped her face.

Miyako and Taka-chan had stopped crying and where holding each other. "I promise I won't fall in love again. Only you have my love," Taka-chan said.

"Taka-chan, if you ever meet a girl you think you love, just…go for her." Miyako said, a tear falling which he wiped away. "I don't want you to live in the past forever." She said. He smiled. "I'll call you, write you, and video chat you every day, I promise." She said. Miyako and all her sisters where known for NOT breaking their promises so Taka smiled.

"I love you, Miyako you are so full of truth and happiness, don't let no one break you, okay?" He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you to, Taka-chan, you are the sweetest boyfriend I ever had, don't let anyone tell you else wise, okay?" She asked, and he nodded, and for the first time she kissed him on the lips. It was sweet, and pure. They both broke away and continued to hold each other, not bothering to say another word.

Snake and Starr were know hugging and looking at the moving truck. "And tell Ace I said 'Hi and bye!' to him for me, okay? And tell the whole gang I'm gonna miss them, and if they would let me I woulda hugged them." She said, hugging Snake closer to get more of his scent. She didn't know why she liked it. He always smelled of gasoline and cigarettes. The gasoline from his beat up truck he drove and let her drive all the time. The cigarettes from Ace, he smoked a lot, while Snake only smoke one or two a week.

"I promisssse, SStarr.." He said in a whisper. She smiled. Snake had a speaking problem since he was little, hence where he got his nickname from. He slurred his S's and anything that sounded like an S. "I'm going to misss you, and sso iss the gang." He said. She cried and buried her face into his white t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off.

"I'm seriously going to miss you Snake." She said. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you." She said. She felt his grip tighten.

"I love you to, SStarr, and I'm going to misss you to." He said, then lifted her chin to where she would look him in the eyes and he kissed her and wiped her tears away while doing it. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Ken and Kuriko, Momoko's little sister where sitting on the stairs, holding each other's hand. Ken squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. "Don't be scared Ken, I'll be fine. Tell Momoko I love her. And I'll call when someone causes trouble." Kuriko said. "I thought the professor adopting her would crush my parents and me, but I guess her moving because of vampires, actually would crush us." She said. Ken looked at her, listening to her, breathing the same air as her. He looked at her, she was beautiful. She looked at him and smiled. "And I guess loosing you is going to destroy me." She said.

"Huh?" He asked. They weren't really official but people kept saying they should make it official. He was confused and she knew it, so she giggled. "What do you mean? I'm not dying I'm just moving, do you mean you like me?" He asked, blushing, she blushed and shook her head, causing him to want to frown.

"I love you." She said, and Ken looked at her shocked.

"You do?" He asked. He was then surprised when she kissed him. Her lips tasted like bubblegum and cherries. He kissed her back after a second of delay. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart after a couple of minutes. "I love you to, Kuriko, and I'm going to miss you." He said, and she began to cry and he quickly wiped away her tears. "I'll call you and message you. Okay?" He said, and she nodded. He kissed her again, but quickly this time since Starr, and his dad honked the horn of the truck. He looked into Kuriko's eyes which were full of tears/

"You better go, America's calling." She said, he kissed her cheek and wiped her tears away again and went to the truck, he looked back and felt a tear escape his own eye. Him and the girls sat in the bed of the truck since they had moving trucks and watched as the house he grew up in, and where their boyfriends, and his girlfriend disappear into a small dot in the horizon. He looked at the girls and saw them crying, and he too began to cry, the tackled him with hugs and they all cried all the way to the boating docks.

* * *

**Me: So sorry it's late guys, but I had a death in the family so yeah, don't forget to R&R and I do not own the PPGZ series, only this fanfic about then :*(**


	3. Chapter 3: America and RRTB

**Me: here it is Chapter 3**

**RRTB: You get to meet us**

**PPNKG: And us -.-**

**PPGZ: Light does not own us,**

**RRB + Others: Or us.**

**PPGZ: However she does own this story bout us, so yeah, and she owns the ideas ^^ also she goes back to school tomorrow so no update tomorrow, major homework for her.**

**Me: :*| Enjoy...**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

The girls and Ken looked up at the apartment complex they would be staying at for basically until they moved out. The moving trucks just then pulled up. Kaoru sighed. "Let's get started." She said. They moved towards the moving truck in a robot like fashion and began grabbing the heavy stuff, wanting to give the people helping them move and the professor a easy break. They walked up the stairs and the door suddenly swung open.

"Oof!" Someone said. Starr tried to peak over her box.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, "I didn't see where I was going." She said, apologizing.

"Quite alright." A very bored voice said. At that moment the girls put their stuff down with Ken's and heard four gasps. They quickly snapped up and scanned the street.

"Don't tell me they-" Momoko quickly covered Kaoru's mouth. She sent her a look and Kaoru settled down.

"Excuse my sister." Momoko said apologetically, looking at the red head. "We're new here and wondering if you-" She was cut off when Peach came running up. "Peach?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Downtown. Danger. Black Z-Rays!" He said in a hurried breath. The sisters all exchanged a look. "Hurry!" He spat out.

"What is your robot dog talking about?" The blond asked, seeing interest in the dog.

"They really don't know us?" Miyako thought out loud.

"Who cares?!" Ken said. "Hurry up and transform!" He said.

"Right!" The girls shouted. The four boys watched them as they quickly fumbled with their belts then opened their compacts.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_ Rolling Bubbles!_

_ Powered Buttercup!_

_ Swift Bluebell!_

_ Powerpuff Girls Z! _

The boys looked in shock as the girls transformed into the PPGZ. Blossom looked at them and smiled. "Nice meeting you guys but…" She trailed off and her and her sisters flew into the air then away. They looked at Ken who was having difficulty carrying all of the boxes.

**Bash's P.O.V**

Did I just see that correctly? I believe I did. I looked at my other three brothers. Blake, Breaker, and Bardolph. They was watching the boy with brown hair with the boxes. He seemed to be having difficulty. I don't understand. If they knew about a monster in town, why didn't our senses go off? "They're in trouble!" The robot dog, Peach said.

"What do you mean?" I asked the robot dog, he looked at me.

"I mean they're losing!" He said. The Powerpuff Girls? Losing? I don't think so. Just then something crashed in front of me, Bluebell was in front of me, barely conscious.

"That bitch!" She screamed, causing me to flinch. She flew off with lightening speed.

"C'mon guys, we have to help them." Bardolph said. We looked at each other and Ken laughed.

"What?" Blake asked, glaring at the boy.

"I don't think three guys and a girl can help my sisters." He said. Blake glared.

"I'm not a girl, I'M A GUY!" He shouted to the top of his lungs, causing some passerby giving him looks that meant like he needed mental help. Breaker giggled and Bardolph chuckled at Blake's expression. Ken gave him a quizzical look. "Besides, we're not normal, we're like them, but we lose, all the time." He said. Breaker nodded, and so did Bardolph.

"Okay, then get over there, they need help." Ken said. We looked at one another before jetting off. We saw them, they was putting up a good fight.

"Watch out!" Breaker shouted going for Brute, getting her off of Buttercup. She looked surprised but smirked.

"Hold er' for me!" She shouted. She flew fast and landed a good punch in her gut. She flew back and high-fived Breaker. Brute coughed on the ground, and glared. I saw Bubbles running from Brat, blowing bubbles at her, and she kept dodging. I tackled Brat and Bubbles landed her foot in Brat's face causing Brat to have a nose bleed. _Are we winning? _I asked myself. Blake helped Blossom get Berserk cornered. Blossom threw her yo-yo at her cheek, sending her flying back. Bluebell was actually beating up Bitch with Bardolph pretty easily. She went crashing to the ground.

"Let's finish them!" Blossom shouted. "Ready girls?" She shouted.

"Yeah!" They screamed, a crowd had gathered, shocked that the PPGZ were in America. "Wings, activate!" They shouted. We looked at them, confused, and then baby blue, light pink, light green, and a gray-white light appeared and then vanished. They had…Wings! Wings like angels. I looked at Blake, Breaker, and Bardolph, they were shocked, I quickly turned my attention back to the girls.

They were attacking them with their wings. We heard sharp noises like knives, and knew their wings were made of steel. We continued to watch as the Punks got more and more beat up, and knew they were done. The girls backed off and picked up their counterparts. Starr used her binding power to use invisible ropes around them. The struggled, but we knew they were just getting tighter and tighter, until Brute stopped, followed by the rest of her sisters. People swarmed the PPGZ and their wings went away, we flew down, and stopped in front of them.

"Thanks for helping," Bluebell said. "Woulda been toast without you guys." She said. Blossom and Bubbles agreed, while Buttercup put her hands behind her head and glared at the punks.

"Who are you four?" She asked them with venom in her voice.

"We're the Powerpunks." Brute sneered right back. Buttercup glared.

"How about instead of sending them to jail we drop them off the side of the bridge we crossed on our way over here?" Buttercup asked.

"Butter-" Blossom began.

"Please, Blossom?" She asked sweetly.

"No Buttercup." She said.

"Let's take them to jail." Bluebell said. "Wanna come guys?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"Sure." Blake said. They flew in the air, carrying their counterparts.

"So," I began, flying next to Bubbles. "What brings you to America?" I asked. She looked at Blossom, who shrugged.

"Well, after we defeated the Rowdyruff boys three years ago, they came back." She said, "They…Well weren't very nice, so we ended up moving to America with the professor, Ken, and Peach-y." She said. My brothers and I exchanged a look. They were running from the RRBZ why?

"Why are you running from them?" I asked, and she looked forward, a sad look on her face, as well as her sisters, the Punks seemed interested to.

"I don't know if I can tell you." She whispered. I looked at her and Brat looked at me with a raised eyebrow as in a 'What-the-heck?' look. I shrugged.

"Ahh!" Bluebell screamed. "Girls!" She said, and stopped flying, we all looked at where she was pointing. There stood the RRBZ. They smirked and Blackbell moved closer to Bluebell, who growled. "I'm not going through this again." She said.

"Just come-" Butch said but was cut off by the Punks.

"Shut up!" Brute said. "Save us, you're the bad guys right? Just save us and get us away from them!"  
She said, Buttercup glared.

"You do know I can still drop you and not feel guilty right?" She asked her, and Brute anime sweat dropped.

"There's the BC I love." Butch said. And Buttercup glared, and he anime sweat dropped.

"Please leave." Bubbles said, it was more like a plea than a command. Boomer looked at her.

"Listen, Bubbles, I'm sorry." He said.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't be stalking us." She said, looking down at the ground, Brat looked at her then Boomer, then back to her. Boomer looked at her, then looked at his brothers. BC, Blossom, and Bluebell stood in front of Bubbles.

"Leave." Bluebell said. "I don't care if you four are vampires." She said, which caused the punks and my brothers to look at them in shock, "Just leave. Okay? We can still beat you, or Bubbles will go all Bubblevicious on you again." She said, causing us to look at each other. Boomer and his brothers looked at one another before coming closer and hugging their counterparts, almost making them drop the punks in surprise.

"We really are sorry." They said. "But, we will leave you alone, if that's what you want." They said, then left. The girls looked shocked, and the punk looked up at them, clearly still bound, but, they seemed to be like they could get out before Bluebell snapped to her senses and they tightened then went on to the jail in silence.

I feel like an awkward potato now.

* * *

**Me: So did you like it?**

**PPNK + Others: R&R Please ^^"**


End file.
